Speaking With the Devil
by QuinnJ
Summary: Wendy Darling has a conversation with Henry, or so she thinks...


**A/N: A missing scene, between Wendy and Peter this time. Takes place on The Jolly Roger after Pan switched bodies with Henry.**

* * *

It was finally over. She could hardly believe it and yet, here she was, standing on the deck of a ship that would fly her home to her brothers at last. Wendy had her eyes closed, allowing her senses to truly experience the world for a change. A cool breeze softly fanned through her messy curls and brushed against her cheeks. The air had never felt this fresh within the confined space of her cage. Suddenly panic set in. A flying ship, ships don't fly, was she dreaming? It couldn't be. Her eyes shot open and she looked down at her arm. She pinched herself hard and let out a sigh of relief. This was no dream. It was really happening. She was free.

Her body wasn't locked up anymore, her mind, however, was still very much trapped... and her spirit, well, that had been destroyed a long time ago. Was that really freedom? Neverland had changed her; Peter had changed her. She never used to be the kind of girl who lied so easily. Possibly a little white lie here and there, but never had she been dishonest with anyone for the sole purpose of deceiving them. Deception was something Pan was a master at and he had tainted her with this skill. The lies... they so easily rolled off her tongue when she had been talking to that boy, Henry. He never for a second doubted her words.

Moments before Henry had entered the hut she had contemplated telling him the truth. Oh how she had wanted to so badly. If only to feel the satisfaction of exposing Pan for the liar and the cheat that he was, but no, the mere thought of losing her brothers had put the fear in her. So she had played his sick little game. She would never stand a chance against him anyway. He could crush her in a second and she had no doubt he would have, but right now, the only thing that was crushing her, was her guilt.

Wendy sighed and turned around to look at all the boys sitting in silence. Taken out of their familiar grim surroundings on the island, they truly did look lost. She hadn't given it much thought until now, but they might know more about how she felt than she initially thought. At the far end of the ship, she saw Felix. Fear taking a hold of her all over again. That boy... he was almost as bad as Peter. Felix noticed her watching him and he glared back at her with those cold, empty eyes of his. She quickly shifted her gaze and found Henry standing with his elbows leaning on the railing. Slowly she made her way towards him.

"Henry?" her sweet and hesitant voice flowed through the air. So still that he almost didn't hear it.

Pan was staring out into the distance, entirely fascinated by the way the darkness of the ocean blended seamlessly with the night sky, when he heard a tiny sound coming from behind him. Without having to turn around, he knew exactly who that voice belonged to.

Wendy Darling.

His perfect little instrument. How he had loved playing her. No doubt she was struggling with her feelings; girls were such emotional creatures. Of course, almost getting the son of her precious Baelfire killed, that was sure to eat her up inside.

After all he had been the reason behind her return to the island. Silly girl. What on earth she had been thinking he'd never know. No one had ever been able to leave without his approval and yet, there she had been, under the entirely misguided impression that she'd be the heroine and save the day. He had sent her back to her own land the first time around, for which she should've been grateful. Instead she had dared to come back and disobey his will. So he had decided that, if she wanted to stay in Neverland so badly, he would let her. Permanently.

It was nearly impossible to conceal his grin, but he straightened himself, put on a neutral expression and turned around to face her. She looked so timid, so tragic, so full of guilt and regret. Oh this was going to be good. Part of him felt proud that he was most likely the main reason for her current state of mind.

"Yes Wendy," Pan replied, trying to mimic Henry's 'concerned tone'.

She smiled at him. "I'm so glad you're ok," she spoke softly. She fidgeted with her hands uncomfortably when a long silence fell between them. He waited for her to speak up again. There was no need to make this easy for her.

"I... I wanted to apologize... for..."

He could tell she was having a hard time finding the words to admit what she'd done. To this girl telling a lie would be her greatest sin. It both amused and annoyed him. He'd done worse things in his life than tell a simple lie. She should know, she had been the object of his sins many times.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," she finally choked out before hastily adding, "I wanted to tell you the truth, really I did, but... I didn't have a choice." Casting her eyes down to her feet, she whispered, "He made me do it."

Pan almost grinned at this. Indeed he had. It had been a lot of fun to manipulate her, although occasionally she became a little too... compliant for his liking. That was usually when he would trick her into breaking the rules, just so he could punish her. It kept her confused and out of balance. Girls were so much easier to break than boys.

When her eyes opened to meet his expectantly, all he did was stare back at her. The real Henry would have forgiven her by now. Unfortunately for her, he was locked in a box.

Since his reply never came, she assumed he didn't accept her apology and resorted to begging instead, "Please, can you ever forgive me?" There were tears in her eyes, threatening to spill. Pan took his moment to shine as the ever compassionate, naïve Henry. "It's ok Wendy, I understand. I'm sure he must've hurt you very badly to make you fear him so much," he feigned ignorance.

He knew very well how he had hurt her, how he had slowly damaged her from the inside out. His seemingly innocent words made her relive those moments all over again in her mind and the sadistic demon within him reveled in the anguished look on her face, the soft trembling of her hands. It was priceless.

Wendy was looking directly into his eyes. They were different. Not kind. Not forgiving. They were wicked and hateful. Did he hate her?

"You don't hate me do you?" she immediately blurted out.

Pan snapped out of his reverie. "Of course not, I could never hate you," he placed a hand on her shoulder in, what he suspected was, a comforting way.

Before he realised what was happening he felt her arms slip around him and her head rest on his shoulder. She was hugging him. His face contorted into a look of repulsion; he couldn't stand the close contact. He hated it and it took all his willpower not to shove her off him. Ugh, girls, always so sentimental. In Pan's mind, the sickening display of affection seemed to last forever, but in reality it was as quick as any hug would be.

She pulled away from him and smiled the sweetest smile before retreating politely. That was the first time he'd ever seen her look at him like that. Back in Neverland he had never seen her smile. Not that he had given her any reason to of course. For a brief moment he was startled by it. He couldn't remember a time when _anyone_ had smiled at him that way. He quickly shrugged it off before his mind had the chance to wander down lanes best left unexplored. He didn't need affection, from anyone, he had power and eternal youth. Those were the two things, he _knew_ would never fail him.

Pan, who felt himself being observed, turned his attention towards the only person on the ship worth relying on. His strongest ally.

"Getting friendly with the enemy I see," Felix said, grinning deviously at his leader. The latter shot him a look while sauntering over to where the lost boy was sitting. "Of course I am Felix," he replied in his usual confident manner.

"It's all part of the game my friend."


End file.
